Living with Modern Heroes
by forever-a-fanchic
Summary: After an unexpected accident, Percy goes to live with the Avengers, under the pretense of being the son of Tony Stark. Percy's life takes a wild turn from there.
1. The Accident

Chapter 1

NEW STORY WHAWhAHWhA! I can make you people suffer from my lazieness-ness. OKAy heres the chapter I own nothen but the words that flow like the wind across the starry night grass. (Don't worry I'm only slightly drunk.)

P.S I'm trying really hard not to put my southern twang in here, people tink it's hard to understand so I'm trying to cut back on it.

Percy P.O.V.

She continued to walk around before glaceing back at me, biting her lip and pacing again. I watched her do this for about an hour before actually walking up to her, grabbing her arms, and sitting her down on the couch. "Mom?"

"This is just like when you were 12 years old." She said tears running down here face.

"Mom? The only thing that happened when I was 12 was..." I look at her hoping she won't say what I think she's gong to say.

She grinned shyly at me, something I'd never seen my mom do before. "You're not the only demi-god in the family."

I froze and looked at her questionaly. "You're not preganent are you?"

"NO! No sweety that wasn't what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I'm a demigod."

I looked at her as if she had just grown extra limbs. "Who's your godly parent?" I ask hoping it wasn't Apollo or Hermes, because as much as I like the guys I don't want them to be my granparents as well as my uncles.

"It isn't a Greek god."

"So egyptian?"

"No."

"Roman?"

"No."

I thought about it a little more before thining of thor. "Norse."

She nodded.

"Who?" I asked.

She sucked in a breath before blurting out. "Loki."

I looked at her. I couldn't think proplerly. It was just my luck tht I was related to another evil deity. Mom looked at me as if she expected me to back away in horror. I gave her a shakey grin. "So almost everyone I'm related to is evil?"

She laughed. "I'm so glad you don't mind."

"I've seen a lot of wierd stuff. This doesn't really make the top ten." I looked at my mom trying to see if she looked anything like Loki. She didn't look anything like him. I tried to remember everything about him, I nearly chocked on my breathe as a realized I looked almost exactly like him. My smile, my eyes, my weird frown. The only thing I didn't seem to get from him was greasy hair and psychcotic tendencies. I look at my mom who had started to chew her bottem lip again in my silence. "So how did you find out?"

She looked at her hands. "He came here himself and told me. He doesn't know you exsist, said he wanted grandchildren and he woudn't mind if they looked like me." She laughed. "It was a lame attempt at a joke. After he told me to get out of the city if I wanted to live. Then he just left."

I looked at her all the tension from her shoulders had left and she was smiling. "You want some pizza? We could go to that one place that your new 'friends' like."

During the attack on Manhatten I had met every single one of the Avengers and made friends with them. (What can I say? I attract people.) After the battle I was offered a place in their group, I declind so I could stay with my mom. Every once in a while I would meet up with them at a cool little pizza parlor just to hang out. It usually happened every other week or less so their boss Fury wouldn't realize they were hanging out with a kid. (Why I have no idea. They seriously wont tell me anything besides the fact that he's bossy and likes to know everything about everybody.) I told them the next time I visited them I would introduce them to my mom. We were both excited about it.

We left after getting the text reading "Who is this?" from Tony. Our own little way of saying yes, be there in ten. We walked all the way over. I saw them in the building across the street waving at us. They waited outside of the building for us. I looked both ways before crossing the road, my mom only a few feet behind me. I crossed the road safetly before turing around after hearing a loud screech. My blood went cold.

A black car rounded the corner at an illegal speed not slowing for the red light a few feet a-head of sreamed jumping out of its way. I jerked around completely watching as the car sent someone flying across the pavement.

My chest tightened painfully taking my ability to breath away. The entire Earth went still, someone yelled loudly as the car continued to speed past. Every thng was going in slow person that was hit lay on the ground completely still painting the cement a bright red hue. People were crying and screaming. Others rushed towad the prone (still) figure in hopes of saving them. Someone grabbed my shoulders and pushed me towards the crowded area, they pushed me towards the center and when we got there onto the ground near the figure.

Her body had been pushed into a unnatrual looking position, though it was obvious most of her bones were broken. Her clothes were stained with her own blood in many places. Her hair had been turned a cherry red. I looked at her face which had found its way into my lap. She gave me a blood filled smile before coughing up blood, telling me she had inturnal injuries that included a crushed lung. She would be dead within minutes. She looked at the group o tight-nit people around me. "K-k-keep him safe. D-d-d-on't-t l-let hi-im go thr-through th-this alone." She looked at me again before reahing a hand up to cup my cheek. "Your your fr-friends will take g-good care of you, o-okay? Th-they'll help y-you get th-through this."

I felt my throat constrict. "M-mom?"

She closed her eyes slowly before opening them again. My breath started to come in short, quick gasps. "pealse. Please don't leave me. I-I don't want. You can't. Don't want to lose you too. Lost enough- can't. Pleas. I. It's not fair. I need you. You can't- just- please."

She covered my mouth with her hand, I noticed it was sticky with her blood. "You haven't n-needed me since y-you were a t-toddler. You g-grew up." she took in a shuddering breath. "You ne-never needed me, no-not really." Tears streamed down her eyes. "I." A gut wrenching sob tore through our lips almost at the same time. "I love y-you so much. I'm SO pr-proud of you."

She continued telling me how much she loved me and I did the same until she breathed in one last time. Her entire body went limb in my hands. I started to cry violently, the sky seemed to feel my sorrow and started to cry with me. Clouds filled the sky with their darkness and filled the air with electric energy. (Storm-bringer as my father? Thanks.) Someone put a hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me. I tried to throw it off but only got more hands in return. I sat there for hours crying my eyes out and letting the storm take and give me the energy to continue to cry. At some point the hands strained to hold me back as people took my mom away from me. Eventually one of the hands left and something cold enterd my neck insurting a liquid into my blood-stream.

I knew in a few seconds I would be asleep, so I used up the rest of my energy to scream the storm into a frenzy. It started to pound harder and harder until the rain began to freeze and become ice. The ice seemed to glow a bright blue hue and it froze everthing around me. Before blackness could comsume me I remembered Loki, in the myths, was half frost-giant. Meaning he could control ice.

...!...!...

Tony's P.O.V.

I watched Percy scream loudly. I hadn't realized the storm was caused by Percy until he started screaming. The wind had picked up and the rain came down at a dangarous speed. It grew colder ad colder before ice started pelting down. I looked away from him to look at the others faces. The two super spies faces were blank, but Clint's was cracking and showing pain, Thor's held confusion, Bruce was looking REALLY Hulk green, Cap was looking down understanding on his face.

I felt the ice grow harder until everthing stopped. The wind, the ice, the rain, the sound of Percy's screams, it all just ended. Cap bent down and picked Percy up. I noticed all the blood on his clothes, I didn't think any of it was his, not until I saw his cut up jeans. My eyes darted towards the are of the ground Percy had been sitting on. Shattered class lay scattered across the street.

Percy had bee sitting right in it, leading to him cutting up his knees and lower legs badly. When Happy pulled up everyone piled into the limo and we all sat in silence for a few seconds. Everyone glanced at Percy, his skin had turned a pale blueish color.

Someone cleared their throat. "What's going to happen to him?" I realized it was my own voice.

Nobody answered. I really didn't know much about Percy, none of us did. We had all been trying to get to know him better but personal questions seemed to be a bad topic with everyone. Natasha and Clint always said classified, Bruce turned slightly green, Cap sccowled, and I just led the subject elsewhere. Though Percy always seemed willing to talk about some of his adventures, he always seemed to avoid certain subjects. His step-fathers, both of them, his real father, the second war and what happend. Sometimes when we asked him things he would zone out and we never got the answer. Eventually personal questions were dropped for both sides. Instead questions about jobs and history were asked. What was it like to be a spy, a genius, a soldier gone leader, a demigod? As long as it wasn't personal it was allowed.

"Does he have any family? Anyone he could live with? Will he have to go into a group home?" I faintly noticed it was Bruce saying this. I looked around to see what everyone else was doing.

Cap's hands were in tight fists, his jaw clenhed in anger, the super-spies were blank faced, Bruce looked ready to go break something, Thor still looked mildly confused like he couldn't understand what happened.

"How." Bruce said looking at his trembling hands. "How could something so horrible happen to someone so...so"

"Innocent?" Thor offered.

Bruce nodded his head.

"The best people have the worst luck." Natasha said. "That's what Percy always says anyway."

We sat in silence for a few moments. My mind was still foggy from the events of the day by the time we arrived at the tower.

We took Percy to the infirmy and bandaged his knees and lower legs. We left him there deciding to take shifts so when he woke up, someone would be there for him. After leaving Bruce with him, because seriously if we chose someone else to handle Percy he would have gone Hulk on our-Ahem-faces. We all went to the kitchen to discuse what was going to happen to Percy.

"He doesn't have any relatives that we know of. He had is mom and that was it." Cap said sitting down in the closest chair.

"I could hack his records look for something about long-lost-relatives." I put in.

"Are we really thinking about putting Percy with a bunch of people he doesn't know? Make him stay with them? What about his secret, what's he supposed to do about that, tell them?" Clint snapped. "What if they get scared of him? Call hm a freak, put him on the streets. That rhymed by the way. What happens then? We can't just send him to live with people he doesn't know."

Natasha sat down beside Clint. "We could fake records." The room got quite. "If one of us is closely related to him, he'll end up

here and nobody gets suspisious, meaning Fury, when he comes to live here. We can keep him from the press until we or his 'relative' thinks he's ready to handle it."

"Yeah but who's going to be his long lost relative?" I asked.

"It can't be Clint or me. Fury already knows we don't have relatives." Natasha grabbed a piece of paper and started righting down names of possible people. She immediately marked out her name and Clint's. "Thor isn't even from here so he's out too."

"What about Cap? You could be his great something uncle." The joke was lame but at least I tried. "Seriously it would be a great excuse. We could say you were looking into your background to see if you had any relatives still alive. You could say you found out your mom had a sister or a brother and that led you to finding Percy."

He shook his head. "I've already done research on it. Had Fury help me with it." Another name was docked of the list.

"What about Bruce?" Clint pointed at the name in the middle of the list.

Tasha put Bruce's name to the side. "Who else?"

"What about Pepper? She lives here, right? We could totally forge some records for her. Then we wouldn't have to get too involved." Cap offered.

"Great plan, but what if she doesn't want to keep Percy? Are we going to tell her that Percy isn't really related to her or let her go on believing he is?" Tash asked.

"Why hasn't anyone mentioned me? I could be related to Percy." I butt in. Everyone looked at me for half a second before continueing.

"So we put Pepper on the maybe list?"

"Come on guys. Seriously why aren't we mentioning me?"

"You always draw attention to yourself. So if Percy was your relative you would announce it to the press before actually going to him yourself. Meaning you would attract people who are willing to use Percy against you, you would also subject him to the press, and who knows what else. If you didn't it would attract Fury's attention." Clint rolled his eyes dramatically. "You should really think before you talk stupid."

I snorted. "I have been thinking about it. Look." I pulled up Percy's birth certificate on my screen. "Under Percy's father's name it's blank, saying it's unknown. I'm just saying Cap, Bruce, Clint, and me are the only people who can be dads, unless we count Thor which we aren't. Clint wouldn't have time to meet a girl, Bruce wouldn't, like EVER, Cap's to goody-goody, and then there's me. I'm not stupid enough to say I did anything, but let's say I was. Let's say about 15 years ago I had a fling and that fling resulted in a kid, that kid was Percy. I would want to keep that under lock and key right? People, especially Fury, would totally believe I would do that. I wasn't dating Pepper then, so it makes sense. We could fake a letter from Percy's mom, fake a DNA test, fake a meeting with Pepper to discuse what to do with Percy, eventually come to the conclusion of keeping him, talk you you guys and Fury about keeping him here in the Avengers Tower, get him some training so he can defend himself, and BOOM! We got our alibi."

Natasha finished writing everything down while everyone else just gapped at me. "So are we decided on picking Tony?" She asked.

"Are we sure?" Clint asked crossing hs arms. "We got some pros, an easy relative pick, easy faking. What about cons? Danger for Percy being Tony's illegidament son, Attention from the press will be bad, Pepper? What will she think, tell her or fake until we get it past Fury?"

"Tell Pepper before we talk to Fury. Percy can handle himself pretty well. Press will be kept under raps. Anything else?"

We sat there weighing pros and cons for an hour before Bruce came in switching places with Thor, we told him everything, and listened to his thoughts but in the end we decided to stay with me.

We wrote a fake letter from Sally to me, got J.A.R.V.I.S. to film a fake reaction, got a fake DNA test for me and Percy, and set a fake meeting with Pepper."


	2. The Son

Chapter 2

Tony's P.O.V.

"Come on, it won't be that hard to raise him!" I beg.

"He's a teenager! You can't just put him in a corner and expect him to live!" Pepper retorts.

"I'm not going to do that!"

"Tony you'll get tired of him. You'll treat him like one of your experiments gone Wrong."

"Pepper. He's my...son. I can't just- I won't treat Percy like my father treated me! I want to be there for him!"

"Tony-"

"His mother just died! He's all alone! You want to put him in an orphanage? He'll be all alone. Nobody to talk to! Nobody who understands. Nobody who wants him. I want him! I want him to know his father! To-to feel like somebody wants him and somebody cares! I want to be the person he goes to when he has trouble at school, the person he goes to to get money to show off for some girl. I want to be a dad. Kind-of. This kid, Percy, he's my son. I have a 15 year old son who never knew his father, me. Now he gets the chance to meet his dad, to know him and you want that to go away? Kids need dads! He needs a dad. I- I have someone I can spoil, someone I can show off. I never, ever, would have thought about having kids. You know. Too dangerous, but Percy. I have a picture of him look." I hand her a picture and point at Percy. "That's him. Right there. Just knowing he's mine. It makes me feel all wierd inside. I like that feeling. But look at his smile. It looks strained, like he's hurting, he's trying to keep it together. I want to end that pain. I want a real smile. Think of the way it will fill the place! We, you and me, we could have a small family. Maybe, maybe we could just try? Please? Not for me but for the kid whos out there right now hurting over the loss of his last living relative besides me."

Pepper looked at the picture tracing the face of the boy. "I want to meet him."

"Deal."

"I get to be part of his life too?"

"Only if you want to."

"I get to help pick his wardrobe?"

"Ummmm... I guess?"

"He gets his on room, his own lab, his own anything he wants?"

"As long as it's reasonable."

She stares at the picture for a few more minutes. "When can I meet him?"

"He's in the hospital, so I say tommorow morning. We could bring him chocolate or video games."

"Don't get too attached." Pepper interuppts.

"How could I not? Look at him! He looks like a baby seal!"

Pepper lookes at me with a little sadness. "And if he doesn't want to be around you?"

I grinned. "He'll love me, I just know it!"

She let it drop.

"Have you talked to anyone else about Percy?"

"...Yes."

"You hesitated. We can talk to everyone else later. Before Pery moves in."

"Who said anything about moving in?"

"I don't have to like him."

"Shutting up."

...

3rd Person

"Is it believeable?"

"Very."

"Okay how about this one?"

...

Tony's P.O.V

"Family Meeting!" I yell.

Slowly the entire Avengers, plus Pepper, get into the meeting room. Bruce and Cap sit towards the back, with Natasha hiding in the shadows, Clint hanging in the rafters. Thor sitting as close as possible, like an eager child. I turned away from them and turned on the projecter. The first image to be shown was a picture of Percy, his mom, and first step-dad. Baby Percy was just barely a year old, with his om hugging him tightly causing him to laugh, while the fat walrus of a step father was drinking a beer.

"This." I say pointing to little Percy. "Is a little boy."

"No really!?" Clint gasped. "I thought it was a little girl."

"Shut up Robin Hood." I flicked the next picture on. It was Percy on his first day of school. He had his eyebrow quirked as if to say "Is this really neccessary?" He wore a Hawian blue t-shirt with caki shorts and surfer boy flip-flops. His little back-pack hung beside him it was a plain green and looked more like a beach bag then anything else.

Cap let out a little laugh. "He looks like he's going to the beach, not school."

I nodded. "Kid has a thing for the ocean." I turned to Pepper. "Seahorses!"

Pepper looked confused. "Say again."

"He could have pet seahorses! Nobody else has them, he'll love it I'm sure!"

Bruce stood up his hands out as if to say "Pause this nonsense". "I'm I the only one who's completely lost? Why are we looking at pictures of a random kid? Why are we discusing seahorses and pets?"

Natasha nodded. "I'm willing to listen, but I want to know what this is about too." Natasha took the contoller from me zipping past the pictures. 10 years old, 11 years old. She paused at a picture of 13 year old Percy. He had a large red scar starting from the left side of his chin to a end at his left cheek bone. He was wearing a pair of badly ripped jeans and an orange shirt with the words 'I blew up a volcano and lived'. He had a confident smirk on saying 'Yeah I did that. What you gonna do about it?'

Natasha kept going until she ended on the last picture. Percy was getting his hair cut, looking like he was going to jump out of his seat. He was looking at the camera with mock anger.

Pepper let out a 'awww'. "He's so cute. Like a kitten."

I snatched the remote from Natasha, but not before getting a look. "Anyway." I snapped. "This is Percy Jackson. He's 16 years old." A birth certificate showed up on the screen. "His mother's name was Sally Jackson and-"

Cap suddenly looked outraged. "Please tell me this isn't going were I think its going."

There was a short laugh before a slight intake of breath, Clint came slamming down onto the table wheezing badly. "This-this" He said between laughing and wheezing. "you have a son?...This is halarious! How even!" Clint kept laughing for a few more minutes. He rolled onto his stomach putting his chin on his face. "Do go on."

"Like I said, this Is Percy Jackson. He...He's my son and his mother just died. So I'm planning on takng him in and letting him live with us. I need to know if you guys are on board with this. Cause if you aren't, I can arrange a place for you to stay until you know if your willing to give him a chance."

CLint looked slightly amused. "So you aren't going to go throw him into a boarding school and be done with him?"

Bruce nodded. "It does (No Offense) seem more your style than taking care of him."

Cap looked at them, looking flabbergasted. "Are we just going to skip over the fact that he had a kid when he wasn't married? Is that part not important?"

Natasha looked over towards him. "Get with the times Rogers. This is a different world." She switched her gaze over to me while Cap continued to stutter. "What about our line of work?"

"I think he'll be suprised his dad is afreakin superhero."

"How do you plan on preparing him for that. Knowing his dad might not come home when ever he gets called. Or when people realize you have a son, how do you excpect him to react when he gets kidnapped for the first time? What if Bruce looses control when Percy's around? What should he do? Or if he's tortured for information? HAve you thought of any of this?"

"I have." I pointed at Clint. "He's going to need someone to teach him to defend himself. Clint can teach him that with Natasha. You, Natasha, can teach him to hide or sneak, or whatever it is you spies do so yoou don't get caught. All of you could teach him something to help him. I could teach him how to use the suits in case of emergaincies. We can all bring something to the table."

Thor took this time to speak up. "Why have you not learned of your son until now Son of Stark?"

"His mom never told me about him."

Cap butted in again. "And Pepper is okay with this? Your wife is okay with you having an illegitamet son?"

I sighed. "Are you in or not Captain?"

Everyone stared at him, waiting for his lead.

He growled before sitting back in his seat. "I'm in, but after this we are having a long talk about this."

Thor slammed his hammer down. "I too, am in."

Bruce nodded. "As long as we come up with plans on how to handle a teenager in a house full of superheroes. Then I'm in too."

Natasha and Clint shared a long look before Natasha put her hand in. Clint grinned happily. "I've always wanted to be an uncle."

Everyone quickly put there hands together in the center of the table."Than it's decided. Welcome to the Avengers Tower Percy."

...

"It seemed believable to me." Natasha said.

"That's cause you can lie." Bruce said.

"It was fine. Everyone did fine." I butted in slughtly.

"Percy can lie right?" Pepper asked.

"Great liar. Tested him. Almost made me think he was a merman who got legs. Though the kid seems to have a thing for the ocean." Clint nodded to himself.

"He's a freakin son of the sea god. What do you think he's going to like? Dry land?"

"Shut up Tony."

"Right back at you Clint."

"So is he in the hospital waiting to meet his dad?"

"And Fury, and Pepper, and the avengers."

"Get your nervous act on Fury's going to be here in 5 minutes."

"Why do I have to be nervous?" I asked.

"Your meeting your son for the first time ever. What if he doesn't like you? What if he hates you? What if he runs away? What if he hates you for leaving his mom alone with an abusive man? What if he's scared of you? Trumitized by childhood events? He's first step-father abused him, leading him to have a fear of men. What if when you raise you hand for a high-five, he finches back scared your going to hit him? He'll forever stay away from you and when your drunk he'll get scared and get this look of fear in his eyes, he'll hide behind Pepper. No he's going to grab Pepper hide her behind him and wait for you to hit him or throw your bottle at him." Natasha was really good at installing fear in someone.

"Holy %#)(*%!" I started to panic slightly. "What did you do to me?" I freeze staring at Natasha. "How do you know all this stuff about Percy anyway? Were you just making examples or something?"

"I wasn't kidding. I looked into it and Percy had a step-father who was an alchohalic. Drunk all the time. Percy would end up in the hospital with broken bones all the time. More Percy than his mother. I placed an alcholic beverage in front of Percy and he sckooted away from it like it was a desease. Have you ever noticed how he slightly leans away from males when they get to close. He always sits by me when we eat together. He keeps his eyes on all of you and if one of you makes a violent move or when one of you waves your arms around wildly, he almost immediatly jerks as if he's expecting you to hurt me and he's going to keep you from doing so."

I threw out the rest of alchohal just as Fury came into the room. He raised an eyebrow. "This boy must have a big influence on you if your throwing out you alchohal."

I whirled around panic written on my face. "He doesn't like it! He's stepfather was abusive and a drunk! He can't see me like that! He'd be terrified of me! Forever!" I grabbed my hair, tugging it the way I had seen Percy do when frustrated. "He's going to hate me isn't he? He won't want to be near me. He won't want to live with me. He won't even want to know me. He's going to like never actually like me. I bet he hates Iron-Man. No! What if he turns out to hate heroes. What if he's a gang-member?"

"He's going to love you Tony, just calm down." Pepper came in wearing a black and grey pant suit. "what do you think? Too intimadating?"

"Intimidating is good." Clint said showing of his outfit the same way Pepper did. "Natasha and I are going to install fear into his heart."

Pepper crossed her arms. "He's a kid."

"Yeah STARK'S kid. He's going to need to learn not to mess with us."

"Go change into something that won't freak him out." Pepper looked at Natasha. "You too." She glanced at Fury. She narrowed her eyes. "Is everyone in here trying to scare the poor boy? J.A.R.V.I.S.! Find something normal for Fury to wear."

"Third Floor, Room 16, cabnit 9, to the bottem left. THere should be something there that fits Direcotr Fury."

Pepper shoved everyone out of the room forcing them to go put something else on. When everyone came back Pepper inspected their clothing. Natasha was dressed in a pair of loss jeans and a plain blue blause, Clint was in jeans and a butten up t-shirt, Pepper was wearing a pair of shorts with a pretty purple shirt with a flower design at the bottem. Fury was still in the same clothes as before.

"Will you at least put on a pair of sunglasses to hide your eyepatch? We're trying not to attract attention." Pepper handed him a pair of sunglasses and, with much convinsiong, put them on.

"We have somewhere to stop before we go pick up the kid."

"Don't tell me..." I groaned. "I like the guy, but why does he have to meet Percy. What if Percy's scared of HIM?"

"The kid's got a target painted on his back thanks to you. Someone's going to need to take care of him when your of saving humanity from itself."

"So your going to teach him to be like Clint?"

"No. Self defense, that's it. I don't need another person like you and Clint running around the Heliarrier."

`...~...

Percy P.O.V.

Sitting in a hospital room and laying on a hard bed was seriously starting to get boring. After losing so many people in life I quickly got used to the fact that my mom was dead. It helped that Nico had come by and told me that my mom was happy and with Paul in Elysium. I learned that Will and Nico had finally went on their first real date. (THIS WAS FOR MY BROTHER WHO SUPPORTS IT WITH A PASSION!) It went great apperently because the went with Calypso and Leo and Jason and Piper. I thought about how much Annabeth would have liked to have gone. I quicky stopped thinking about it and turned to wierder thoughts.

I didn't understand why the Avengers wanted to take me into their home, I still had other places I could live. The seemed really really egar, well Tony anyway, to have me play the role of new found kid. It seemed like a good idea, but how was I supposed to react? Natasha said I should glare at Tony like I couldn't believe he actually dared to meet me. Wouldn't it be better if I acted like I didn't care? Like when I first met Posidoen.

"Persues?" A small nurse asked. "There are some people here to see you... they're... they're the Avengers sir!"

"Let all of them in except Tony Stark." I said putting a pout on my lips the minute she left. When the door opened again, the Avengers, minus Stark, plus 2 others came in.

I stared at the one-eyed man for two seconds. "No way! You got me a Pirate? Best get well present ever!"

He snorted. "Just like Stark."

I scowl immediately. "No I'm not."

"Don't like him?" He looked at the door where Tony was pressing his face against the glass, a look of sadness destroying his usually happy face. "Is that why he isn't allowed in?"

I glare at Tony making him jump back away from the door. I let venom seep into my voice. "He left my mom with a monster and he didn't even care. I hate him. I don't care if he's rich or famous or a freakin hero. I don't want him in my life." I crossed mu arms and pouted like a normal teenager would. (I looked it up appeantly normal kids are pouters.)

A muffled please was heard from outside. Other words followed it. "what's he saying?" I curiously looked over to were he was standing. He had his face pressed up against the door talking as quickly as possible.

"You could invite him in and he could tell you."

I snapped my eyes on the man by the IV stand. He had thinning light brown hair and a slightly aged face, he had smile lines, telling me he wasn't always grim faced.. He wore a black suit and a grey tie with it, when I looked around I realized almost none of them were in costume, meaning someone convincied them to stay on the down low about it. I noticed a women in the back she was standing there acwardly in the back. She ware a small smile that widdened when she saw me looking at her. She started to move to the front of the room. She had reddish blonde hair that shinned wierdly in the light. She walked toward me and swooped me into a hug. " I'm Pepper. Tony's wife."

This was my first time actually meeting Pepper. She reminded me of my mother, her words were gentle and kind, yet I could tell she wasn't one to be denied, but she wasn't cruel, motherly yes. I sat there waiting for her to let go, my throat had gone dry and my eyes felt watery just thinking about it. I tried to say something but couldn't make anything come out. I turned my head to the side and looked out at Tony, he had an unreadable expression on his face. It was a mix of faked sadness, confusion, and... pity? Pepper waited another few minutes before pulling away realizing I wasn't going to hug back. Tired a let myself fall back against the pillows. I felt numb as a looked at them. "I guess." I swallowed. "I guess he can come in."

The mystery man came up to me, looking me up and down, trying to figure out of I was strong of fit or worthy of his attention. After deeming me worthy enough he stuck out his hand . "I'm Agent Coulson, The Avenger's Baby sitter. Meaning anything the do they have to tell me and I tell Fury. I watch over them, that now includes you in the group, and make sure they don't destroy something."

"I don't need a babysitter. I haven't needed one since I was a toddler." I stated. "I can take care of myself."

"I'll be taking you to safe houses when the Avengers are out and about and cant take you with them. Think of me as a body-guard that only shows up when the world is in danger."

Percy snorted just as Tony finally came in. He seemed to edge around the bed, trying to play off a smile. Tony turned out to be great acter, I watched as he opened his mouth but closed it again. "Your stepfather was a drunk, an alchoalic?"

I stared at Tony in shock. I never told anybody about Smelly-Gabe. If the subject ever came up I just avoided it by talking about my mom. I looked at Natasha. It was obvious she had told him. "Maybe." I mumbled.

Tony's face paled slightly. "What was he like? When he was drunk?"

At first I didn't say anything hoping the subject would drop. But after a long silence I realized this was supposed to be the make or break of me and Tony's relationship, both the fake one and the real one. "Smelly-Gabe wasn't the best step-father."

"Did...did he ever hurt you?" Tony asked.

"Does it matter? It happened years ago."

Tony looked at me demanding an answer. "It matters to me. I could link him to so many crimes that he would never see the light of day again."

I glared at him. "What would that change? What's done is done. You can't change it no matter what. Forget the past, look to the future, that's what mom always said."

"Does that mean he did hurt you?"

I looked away from them trying to keep my anger in check. "It doesn't matter." I looked out the window, seeing reporters coming up the hospital steps, I ignored them. "He's dead anyway. His fatness and stupidity caught up to him." I grinned wickedly. "I love Karma."

"I drink." Tony said loudly.

Though I had known the fact I looked at him. This must be the reason for his sudden care about what Gabe did when drunk. He found out and was suddenly freaked out about it. I had never seen Tony drunk, but I was guessing he wasn't like Smelly-Gabe when he was drunk. He continued to look at me, waiting for the look of fear or discust to appear in my eyes.

I looked at him honosty shinning in his eyes. "Your not the only one who did research."

He looked at me confused. I rolled my eyes. "Once I found out you were my dad, I looked everything I could find on you. You're Iron-MAn, your married, and you get drunk...a lot. But what I found out about that was suprising... I guess. When you get drunk you just get delierious and then pass-out. I looked up every report about it. Not a single time were you violent."

Tony still looked confused.

I sighed. "I already know you were a fan of alchaol."

"But you don't mind?"

"Oh I mind. If I live with you, you never drink when I'm around. Deal?"

Tony grinned shaking my outstretched hand. "Already done. Every alchaolic beverage in my house, well tower, is gone, thrown to the trash."

Pepper came up and rapped her hand around Tony's. "Guess you're my bargining chip then. Any time I need something from Tony I'll just ask you to get it for me."

Now was the time I played my puppy-dog eyes. My favorite weapon of all. If I was going to be forced to be Tony's kid he was going to have to do a lot more then just stop drinking. I quickly donned the puppy eyes and looked at Tony.

.../...,...

Bruce's P.O.V.

The minute Percy's eyes got big, pouty, and shiny everyone's attention was on him. It was like looking into a baby seal's eyes, nothing but innocence shone through them. It almost made me want to give him things. I know if he tried those on me I wouldn't be able to say no.

"Tony..." Percy asked his eyes getting bigger. "My skateboard broke a few weeks ago, I don't have any money to buy a new one."

I could feel the question coming and I know Tony was going to try to resist saying yes.

"Can you get me a new one?"

Tony sat there for a few seconds clearly wanting to say no but not wanting the eyes to get to beggy. "Of course! Anything for my son!"

"Anything?" Percy asked his eyes getting shinneir.

Tony frowned slightly. "Well not everything."

Pepper snorted. "He has you rapped around his pinky finger." She winked at me. "He has me rapped around it too."

Fury raised an eyebrow. "This is going to end badly I can tell. Coulson?" Together the 2 agents left.

Coulson looked back at Percy. "See you around kid."

Percy grinned. "This is going to be a fun month yeah?"


	3. The Games

Chapter 3

I notice out of most of the reviews I got many of them wanted the team to have a movie night thing so here.

For my reviewers I want you to ask question. I love answering them.

So here's a question for you guys. : What can I do to make my story better?

To haters:::::

I noticed that awesome ends with ME and Ugly starts with U.

Don't cross me I will make your fanfiction life terrible. I will make you a character in my story and kill you in horrible painful ways and make you a murderer, bad guy, villain, wannabe who is a loser and can't do anything good ever.

I don't mind you telling me what you think. But don't you dare say you can do this better, make it better, because I'm just a !$ ^#&$^3 that can't do crap.

IN OTHER NEWS:

So a lot of you want to know who knows that Percy isn't Tony's son, who knows he's a demigod and what is actually known about him. Here's the answer.

The Avengers know everything. Coulson and Fury are in the dark about everything. Fury and Coulson don't find out... maybe ever. I'm thinking of... never mind just read my loving freak friends.

Chapter 3

Agent Coulson's P.O.V.

I looked at the team who, for some odd reason were all piled on top of each other. Tony was at the bottom of the pile with Bruce laying on top of him, his glasses crooked and arms spread out. Steve wasn't on the couch like Tony and Bruce. He was sitting in front of it with his head digging into one of Bruce's legs. Natasha and Clint were in the love seat, though on opposite sides, the only thing touching were their legs, simply there to reassure each other that they were there. Thor was leaning against the table with his leg underneath it. Pepper, who was a rare joiner in such things was sleeping on a plush chair sleeping peacefully. I looked around noticing the end of a movie was playing. I looked around trying to find the missing person.

"They stayed like that all night. Reminds me of my old summer camp." I whirled around to look at Percy. He was a young teenager still 16 years old. He didn't look anything like his father, Tony. His eyes were a sea-like-green, holding sadness that was slightly masked by humor. His hair did seem like Tony's in its wildness, though it was a deep black color instead of chocolate brown. Everything about him screamed punk. Shredded shirt sleeves, shredded black pants, fingerless gloves, even the Mohawk hair. He looked confident, unafraid, calm, yet he fidgeted, but not in nervousness, but just for the sake of moving.

I frowned. Percy didn't look like this in the hospital, he looked weak, nervous, unsure of himself. he now looked the complete opposite. Strange what a hospital makes a person look like.

Percy looked at me waiting for me to respond. "You seem comfortable."

Percy snorted then shifted the skateboard in his hands before shoving it at me. I caught it, watching Percy move over to the Avengers. He pulled spare blankets out from under Thor's table-bed. He threw one on Thor who curled around it. He gently put one on Steve who flinched slightly then calmed down. He took one look at Tony and Bruce and snorted, spreading a blanket over their bodies. He went over to Clint and nudged him. Clint opened one eye and Percy held a two blankets out to him. Clint put one on Natasha and then rapped himself up in the other one. He then gave the last one to Pepper. Percy turned back to me and walked towards the kitchen excepting me to follow.

I walked into the kitchen, Percy was already getting supplies out. He barely seemed to glance back at me. "Do you know how to make bacon? I always burn it."

I helped him fix breakfast and watched as the Avengers slowly trickled in. I looked at Tony who was inspecting the skateboard. He was frowning and scowling at it. He looked at Percy eyes narrowed. "Did you go out this morning?"

Percy nodded taking a bite out of his eggs. "Took a small stroll around town."

I looked at the Avengers, none of them seemed concerned that Percy took a stroll around the place. I sighed, none of them had any sense of responsibility. Everyone's Christmas present this year? Parenting books. "You can't do that Percy. You have to tell someone where your going."

Percy gave everybody their plates. I noticed how he gave Steve and Bruce the most, as well as Thor though he got a little less. Percy noticed my glances and snorted. "Says in the S.H.I.E.L.D. Database that Bruce, Thor, and Steve have bigger stomachs than everybody else."

"You hacked S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"Did it in 3 minutes. Faster than Tony did it."

I shook my head taking the information and storing it for later. "Back to the real topic. What were you doing outside?"

"Regular skateboard routine. What are you doing in the tower?"

Tony nodded. "J.A.R.V.I.S. tracks him and keeps him from getting got."

I grinned lightly but frowned almost immediately after. "The Avengers have a mission. They're supposed to go check in with Fury at the Helicarrier at 6:00 p.m. which is 10 minutes from now. You get to watch the send off, then we come back to the Tower grab a few things and off to the S.H. .D. Base."

"What happened to the safe house?" Pepper asked coming in and ruffling Percy's hair.

"It isn't ready yet. Not any of them." I looked at Tony disapprovingly. "Percy's arrival was too sudden. We didn't really prepare so instead we're taking him to headquarters and letting him 'hangout' there." I looked at Percy who seemed slightly confused. "Something wrong?"

"Yeah. Why don't I just get my stuff ready, go to take off, then head to base? Why go to send off, come back, pack, then head to base? It just seems like lots of unnecessary steps don't you think?" Tony burst out laughing at my 'burn', as he put it.

"Fine we'll do that. Go pack your stuff."

Percy nodded and got on top of the kitchen table, everyone but Clint and Natasha looked at him in confusion. He pulled out a black knapsack, a purple nap-sack, and lastly a blue one. He looked at Clint.

"Blue one." Was all he said.

Percy put the others back and tossed the nap-sack at me. I caught it, almost dropping it because of its weight.

Percy got down from the table looking at Natasha now. "Clothes?"

"3 weeks worth." She said.

"Food?"

"5 weeks worth if you eat 2 meals a day."

"Weapons?"

Natasha didn't say anything. But she looked at me, knowing what I would say if there was any. "None."

Percy grinned. "Hygiene?"

"Brush, paste, floss, lipstick, eyeliner, mascara. Everything you'll need."

Percy didn't seem to notice her talking about make-up. "What else?"

"Robex-cube, for entertainment, 15 burn phones, 20 communicators, 10 trackers, 2 binoculars, climbing rope, recording devises, and other things."

Percy nodded again, easily taking the bag from my arms. He slung it over his shoulders. "Did you let Clint pack any of this?"

Two 'No's' came back. Percy's crooked grin was suddenly directed towards me. "I'm ready for send off sir." He stood straight up and gave me a formal military salute.

Percy had only been with the Avengers for 2 months and they already had an influence on him. I frowned. He seemed to have gotten close enough to Steve to start talking and acting like a military soldier, close enough to Pepper to feel comfortable with sitting close to him, not that she was really part of the Avengers. Clint and Natasha seemed to have been teaching him emergency procedures, just in case of an emergency. Teaching him to become slightly paranoid in his thinking. Even though it was a good thing it was also slightly bad, making him, almost shaping him, into a new hero. A hero S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't really have control over.

I watched as Clint pulled him to the side telling him about fun things to do while at the base. Natasha joined them and started talking in hushed whispers, the grin on Percy's face got me worried.

"He grew up so fast huh?" Pepper asked. She was looking at Percy. "Everybody seems to want his attention. Steve takes him on morning jogs, Bruce to random ice-cream take-outs, Tony with random lab tests. Thor used to try to get Percy to spar with him, until I told him he would only hurt Percy, now he treats him like a glass doll. Natasha and Clint are always taking him off somewhere to do who knows what. Sometimes I here Clint and Percy giggling in the vents. One time I caught Natasha teaching Percy self-defense. When I spend time with him its just to help him get ready for school. He doesn't really like that though. I don't know were to put him. Every school we try says no to him. Does S.H.I.E.L.D. have any schools he could go to?"

"Our schools don't teach regular skills or knowledge."

"I want Percy to go to a normal school. Have nice friends. Normal friends, maybe a normal life even."

I turned completely towards her now. "The minute he started to live with the Avengers his life strayed from normal. He can't go to normal. He can't go to a normal school. He can't have normal friends he-."

Percy interrupted me. "You make my life seem so depressing."

That seemed to be the ended our conversation. Everyone got ready and headed for the roof. We took a helicopter to the meeting point, which Percy didn't seem to like at all, then Percy and I watched them leave, we left in a different vehicle and ended up in the base. Which I was going to give Percy a tour of until he went missing.

I turned to Percy only to see an open vent, that connected to the wall, open and foot quickly disappearing into it. By the time I had run to the wall and crouched down Percy was gone.

I called in a code Brown, which was person in the air ducts usually used on Clint during paperwork week, and waited for someone to get Percy out and send him to the interrogation room, were I would be waiting.

Little did I know I wouldn't see Percy for a few hours more.

...

Percy's P.O.V.

I ditched Coulson just like Clint said I should, I also heard the CB (Code Brown) go off. I turned left then right, dropped down 19 floors, then took three rights, 10 lefts, then I stayed straight for 6 turns, and dropped another 6 floors. I was in seriously deep, going off of what Tasha had told me. I waited 6 minutes, making sure nobody was in the room, not that anyone should be in the room. I dropped down to the floor, almost immediately the lights came on.

I looked around the room. The bed was empty, except for a note to Clint from Tasha. I didn't read it, seeing as it wasn't mine, plus the fact that Tasha said if I read it she would kill me. I wasn't about to cross her. The room was in an abandoned part of S.H.I.E.L.D

I threw my stuff onto the bed, and started pulling out my new toys. I first put on my costume. It really didn't seem me, but IT was basically a Black Widow/ Hawk-eye mash up. The top was mostly black with a blue strip going down the middle (see Clint's costume from movie), I didn't have a lot of pockets but it still held small things. The bottom was also black, there was a small streak of blue that seemingly connected to my shirt and circled around the back and stopped at the front. I put on a small black mask that basically looked like really big sunglasses that got plastered to my face. I put on the rest of the mask, connecting at the back of my head as to hide the fact that I had a Mohawk, it didn't hide my entire head but it hid the sides of it. I put the utility belt around my waist and snapped it on, then tied it, so I wouldn't lose it easily. I then started putting all the make-up weapons. When I first got them I was seriously confused about why I got make-up weapons, still am really, but Tasha said until she could get something else this was what I got. So I could take it or leave it and die. First was the lipstick Taser, the mascara blade, the eyeliner laser, the signaling mirror, the blush that caused people's body to go numb when but near a vein. I then moved on to the smoke pellets, 'So you can run like the coward you are' (thanks Clint), I put the extra trackers and communicators in my pocket, while putting one communicator in my ear, leaving it off until I finished getting ready. I put the code-cracking Robex-cube in my belt as well, both for entertainment and cracking- S.H.I.E.L.D. codes., I didn't think I would need the burn phones but took 6 anyway. I quickly finished putting everything on and turned on my communicator.

"This is Black Hawk A-game? Repeat this is Black Hawk. Does anyone read?" I waited ten seconds before trying again with a different name. I had been given plenty of names to try if Clint and Tasha didn't answer first. I had plenty of names for the others as well. "Iron Arrow to A-game. Over." Still no answer. I tried again hoping to get an answer this time. "Radioactive Lightening to the A-gamers. Does anyone copy?" Still no answer. I left my com-link on and sat on the bed.

I looked around the room hoping to see the 'gifts Tasha and Clint had left for me. I noticed an unstrung bow about my size in the corner leaning up against the wall with a quiver filled with arrows beside it. I went to it and put the quiver on my back securing it then I put the bow string in an empty pocket on my belt. I noticed a button on the bow and pressed it, making it shrink into the size of a pen. I snorted realizing Clint had left it here on purpose, an easy find.

I looked under things to find Tasha's gift and finally found it under a fake floor safe I cracked the code, disarmed the alarm and reached in for the object. It was a 2 dagger holsters that strapped to the upper thigh. I connected them and started looking for the daggers that went with them. I started looking for them. It took me 6 hours to find them. They were in a secret room, in a secret drawer, in a secret safe.

With the two daggers came a red cape from Thor, a small sketch book and pencil from Steve, a piece of purple cloth to tie around my neck from Bruce, all of these quickly went into my belt, and a small replica of a arc reactor on a chain from Tony. It obliviously held a small tracer. I looked at the back of it and noticed multiply dots on it all blinking. I pressed one of them It lit up and showed Black Widow in a different country. I grinned putting it on under my shirt. A small note told me to try and contact them at 7:29. I looked at the clock. 6 minutes til then.

I turned up my com link listening to the static coming from it. The silence was unnerving so I began to pace around the floor, at some points I would do cartwheels or handstands, backflips. Anything Tasha had taught me to do. I started to stretch after 3 minutes getting ready in case they needed me on the field. They probably didn't but I was going to get ready anyway. When one of them got on their links they would first tell me one of two codes. If it was safe to talk someone would say "A-Gamers present?". If it wasn't safe to talk someone would say "Avengers on link?". I looked at the clock 7: 28, 6 seconds to go. I listened closely to the links.

A loud, annoying voice came over the link "A-Gamers present?"

I grinned. "American Mischief online and waiting for play back."

"Hey Iron Patriot!" Tony yelled making me wince slightly.

"I thought we chose Lightning Rage?" Thor whispered.

"No I'm pretty sure it was Arrow Machine." Clint said.

"Hulk Jr." Was Hulk's gruff reply.

"We came up with about 161 names last night." (That's for real) Natasha stated calmly. "He can use any one he wants on the com-links. When on the field he goes as Black Hawk. Always. So if Fury gets him he'll think American Mischief is an apprentice of Hawk-eye's or mine."

"Well what if he asks for his identity?" Tony asked. "You can't tell him Iron Patriot's real name."

"We have a plan for that. It's already being set up." Clint said. "We just have to wait for the results to get back."

"So what's the problem?" I asked.

"Nothing big just I- Dang it Stark! Watch what your doing!" Clint roared. "Not a lot of fighting just a recon mission. Get in get out. All information." He gave me a run down on the mission. He finished quickly but suddenly hushed everyone.

"Umm guys?" I listened quietly. Silence for a few seconds, then a minute. The com-link beeped, signaling another person was linked up. "Umm guys? Black Hawk to Black Widow. Do you read?" Nobody answered me.

Then. "Who are you? How did you get on this channel?"

I paled silently, glad I had used my field name. "This is Black Hawk. Is this Director Fury?" Silence. "I'll take that as a yes. Director Fury sir, I'm Black Hawk. Nice to meet you." Black Widow said if I talked to him on the links to treat him like an agent would.

"Whatever you think your going to get out of this. It won't happen." Fury snarled.

"Black Hawk where are you?" Hawk-eye interrupted.

I glanced at my Arc-Tracker (as I deemed it) looking at Black Widow's location, only 20 feet from Fury's location I inhaled silently building up my energy, I Vapor-Traveled 10 feet from him. "10 feet to the left of Black Widow sir."

"Spotted." Tasha said waving me down. "He's getting better. I still don't think he should be on the field yet."

"Black Widow report. Who is this Black Hawk?" Fury didn't get an answer.

"What!" I yelled walking up to her pretending to be angry. "You said you thought I was ready!"

Hawk-eye ran up to join us. "Good job hiding kid." He nodded at me before turning his attention to the Director, who was storming over to us.

I looked at Tasha and Clint both standing straight and silent. I mimicked their behavior, standing in between them. The 3 of us watched silently as Fury stormed towards us. When he reached us he glared down at me. I didn't react, waiting for the signal from Clint or Tasha.

Clint made the first move pushing me forward slightly. "This is Black Hawk."

He glared harder. "I gathered that. Who is he really and why is he here?"

Tasha stepped forward. "His real name is classified until we get into a more secluded area. He's here because this is his first field mission."

"I don't remember hiring him as an agent or putting him on the mission with the Avengers."

I looked at Tasha pretending to get her permission to speak, after getting it I spoke. "Sir my mentors believed I would be completely safe and deemed my ready to be on the field sir-"

Fury snapped his gaze up towards Clint, then to Tasha. "Mentors?"

Clint nodded in agreement. "We've been training him. Hence the name Black Hawk. The first words of our Alias."

"Is this the reason why you won't take any agents and train them?"

Both nodded. His scowl only got bigger. "So why I'm I only learning of him now?"

Tasha looked down at me her face without expression. "He made a mistake of answering his communicator after being told to keep quiet."

I frowned. "I didn't know you were shushing me." I looked around for the other Avengers. "Where's the rest of the team? Are they here yet or did we arrive first?"

Clint looked at me. "You got here first. Black Widow and I got here 10 minutes after that. The Avengers got here 30 minutes after we did. That's the exact time we spent looking for you. Why didn't you signal us?"

"And attract enemy attention? I don't think so." Apparently that was the right answer because I got a noggie from Clint. "You have to contact me first and if you don't maintain radio silence until I hear one of the Avengers speaking."

"You weren't going to tell my about him?" Fury asked crossing his arms.

"Not until we thought he was ready." Tasha answered.

Clint added. "We were going to introduce him to the rest of the gang, get their thoughts on it, then introduce him to you sir." Clint checked his own tracker. "we should get going. We're meeting the others at base."

We headed towards the base walking in total silence. I looked around the deserted area. To the far far left was a city about the size of an ant. We were walking at the edge of a wooded area, making me feel exposed to attack, I mentioned this and got nods of approval and agreement. There wasn't anything behind us but a empty road. I looked ahead and noticed, not 20ft in front of us, a large tree blocking the path ahead, the path swerving around it. I know what it was almost immediately.

"That's were the base is yes? To the left of the trees, into the woods? Maybe 100ft in and that's where the Avengers are right?"

Fury raised an eyebrow at me. "How do you figure?"

I shrugged looking towards the large tree where a tree nymph kept pointing towards the woods and mouthing heroes and Norse. "Easy." I say nodding to the nymph and watching her disappear. "Large tree stands as a marking. None of you are all that worried about being attacked from the woods, which would be foolish unless you had people inside."

"You told him didn't you? Didn't you Widow?" Clint said grinning at her.

"I told him nothing."

"Never tell unless absolutely necessary." We said together.

It was beginning to get dark when we finally made it to the cabin. Fury was completely convinced about me being taught by the two super spies. He continued asking questions about my training and my background, only some of which I knew.

"If he were an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. what level would he be?"

Clint looked at Tasha for a few seconds before answering. "Almost two levels below us. Maybe one. He doesn't have any real field fighting under his belt but he's going to get some today. If he handles it well he can stay on field duty. If he doesn't he gets put back into training for another 6 months."

I looked at them in shock. "You're kidding right?"

"Mistakes get you killed on the field. You go back into training if you make a mistake so you don't make the same mistake twice." Fury ducked under a branch letting it hit me in the face.

"Was that a mistake?" I asked sarcastically. "Leaving your teammate to get smacked around?"

Clint snorted. "Leave the sarcasm at home kid."

I snorted remembering that my fake Alias didn't have one. "Yeah leave it at home. I will when I find one."

Silence followed that sentence. Fury looked at me strangely. "No home?"

I nodded somehow I had made it in front of everyone. "I ran away when I was 12. Didn't like were my life was going so I ditched the place and went to the Big Apple." I felt a ripple go through the ground and crouched down to get a better feel of it, accidently tripping Fury and Clint by my sudden stop. Tasha stayed up right. "Did any one else feel that?"

"Feel what?" Tasha crouched down next to me putting her hand next to mine to see what I was feeling.

"What are they doing?" Fury grumbled standing up and brushing himself off.

"Black Hawk can feel the slightest ripple against the earth's surface. He can literally tell when something bad is about to happen and how bad its going to be."

I shot up pulling Tasha with me. I started to run forward, still holding on to Tasha. "Come on!" I yell back. "Earthquake coming in 10 minutes we need to get to base and tell the others."

"You just trust him with this?"

"It's saved us a lot of trouble before." Clint said jumping over a large tree trunk. 9 minutes.

"Technically it's how we found him." Tasha had untangled herself from my grasp and was running with us. "Remember Budapest?"

"We both remember that differently."

"I still don't know what went down there." Fury said. 6 minutes.

"I remember very clearly. Jerks totaled my bike." I swerved past a large snake thing, which made me slam into a tree. I ignored the pain and continued running.

"I still don't see how you people thought it was okay for a 11 year old to be driving a motorcycle."

"Does it matter? I was doing it perfectly. Then out of no where. Bam! You shoot my tire." 4 minutes.

I turned a sharp left stopping in front of a shack. I threw open the door, finding the Avengers sitting there looking comfortable, but when I opened the door they jumped into fighting poses. "Earthquake! 3 minutes and counting!" I pushed Clint to the ground, much to his protest. The others quickly followed my example, pushing the slow ones to the ground. I stood standing waiting for the right moment. IT came 1 minute later. "Earthquake in 3. 2. 1." That exact moment the entire earth shook. It was a violent one causing Bruce to turn almost entirely green but still stay Bruce. Steve used his shield to cover Tony from the falling ceiling. I dodged the falling debris, opening my second watch, causing a large dome to come over Fury, Clint, Tasha, and me. The dome went all the way to the ground. Tasha lifted her head to look at it. Clint and Fury followed behind.

I looked at her scowling face and grinned. "I played with my new toys."

"The toys you weren't supposed to know about until next year?" Clint asked looking confused.

"Yes."

"But I hid those." Clint wiped away some of the rubble on his shirt.

"At least we know now why Tasha won't let you hide anything." I grinned sheepishly.

"Grounded from field missions after today." Tasha said pounding the metal dome. "I don't remember this one."

I nodded. "I got an inside source. He makes this stuff. I don't turn him in, he makes me gadgets that work. We're great friends." The earthquake stopped and I put my hand on the ground. Fury tried to say something but I hushed him. The earth stayed still, telling me the after shock wasn't going to happen. I miniaturized the dome and stood up surveying the damage. Nothing was too damaged but the ceiling, leaving us slightly open to attack. Turning I walked over to the Avengers who were just realizing the earthquake was over. I held my hand out to Steve and helped him up. "I'm Black Hawk. Your Captain America. Nice to meet you." I continued to introduce myself to the Avengers even though they already know who I was.

When I got to Bruce in the end who was still on the floor looking very green. I ignored the greenish and held out my hand. Bruce growled starting to grow in size. I looked around noticing nobody was looking at me. I ducked down close to Bruce's face. I lifted the mask from my face and grinned.

Hulk stammered. "H-Hulk Jr.?" He asked.

"Yeah it's me. Do you mind calming down for me? Can't have you out right now."

"Hulk Jr. not want Hulk?"

"I do but if you come out they're-" I point towards the others. "-they're going to take me away. Then we can't be around okay."

He nodded slowly going to a pale human color. Bruce gasped coughing slightly after inhaling to much dust. "How-"

I grinned putting my mask back on. "The big guy likes me."

Bruce chuckled nervously standing up. "I don't usually-"

"I know."

Everyone huddled together near the table. Steve was picking up the ruined files, taking quick glances at everyone, still checking for injuries. Tony kept coughing (Which was a cover up for a laugh.), I slammed my hand into his back, causing him to really cough.

"Better?" I ask innocently.

"Great." He forced a grin on.

"The mission is basically finished. Just a little more info and we're done." Steve said grabbing his shield.

Everyone started to suit up, I was already ready so I started heading for the door to wait. A large hand stopped me. "Where doth you be going?" Thor asked.

"I'm going out to the field with you guys."

Thor scowled slightly, though he know who I really was he seemed to hesitate in sending me out to fight. I blamed Pepper who told him to treat me like glass. "On Asgard we do not send the children to battle."

"Sorry Black Hawk. You can be here but you can't go with us right now. Stay here and guard base." Tasha said.

I protested against deaf ears. I ended staying at the base, thinking about leaving just to spite them, but stayed as to not scare them.

It was probably the worst decision of my life.

...

Percy P.O.V.

It was nightfall and they still weren't back. I had checked com-links multiple times, each time getting a 'hold tight we're almost done'. I had fixed the shack up, making it look slightly better than it had after the earthquake, then I messed it up again, making it look like a hurricane had blown through. I fixed it, then played with the robox cube.

I was about to head out when my spine tingled. I spun around immediately stumbling away from the towering figure. He grinned at me. "You have a remarkable ability to sense people around you."

Almost immediately I put me hand to my ear. "Guys I need some help here, got a wannabe here." Loki scowled at my wording. "Guys seriously its Loki. I don't-"

Loki snapped his finger or something and my link sizzled and popped in my ear. I cried out pulling it out of my ear and throwing it to the ground. I stumbled back, tripping on absolutely NOTHING and fell to the ground. I watched at Loki came closer to me and crouched down his smile widening. Without thinking I punched him in the throat. "Throat Punch!" I cried as he flew backwards. I jumped up and dashed through the cabin running deeper into the woods. I reached into my belt and pulled out another communicator. I put it in and turned it on almost immediately getting feed-back.

"Black Hawk!?"

"Come on answer us."

"Kid?"

"Loki? I thought he was in prison!"

"Who's in the cabin!"

"Kick him! Punch him in the throat!"

"Dammit kid answer!"

"New mission! Save the kid!"

"We can't just leave!"

"He's going to get killed!"

"Knew we shouldn't have left him at the cabin! Kids a trouble magnet!"

"Please answer young warrior!"

I couldn't tell who was saying anything. I cleared my throat panting slightly. "Hey guys."

"Oh thank God!"

"What the living crap?!"

"What's going on?"

"Where are you?"

"Thank the Allfather your okay."

I continued running dodging trees and running in zigzagging so I would be harder to find. "I'm putting you on images, Stark." I said pulling a small camera-fly out of my belt. I turned it on making it follow me. "I'm running away. I don't have any chance of fighting him. Wh-what do I do?"

"Just keep running we'll-" A electrical shock went through my ear.

I screamed falling back yanking the smoking communicator out of my bleeding ear. I looked up at Loki, having a small heart attack as he grew closer. I scowled slightly when I realized he was toying with me, trying to get me scared. "What do you want?" I asked.

His eyes grew angry, his posture going from relaxed to tense if a matter of seconds. I could feel the anger rolling from him in waves. He walked up to me, grabbing the front of me shirt and pulling me close. "Where. Is. Sally. Jackson?" He spat.

I spat in his face, even though I know it would only provoke him. His hands grow blue freezing my shirt and skin, it started creeping across my skin. It reached my neck turning it a faint blue. "Tell my the answer."

"What does it matter?"

"My own personal business."

I frowned my throat started to feel numb, my chest and shoulders past it. "She's dead." I grin, though internally it wrecked me.

His face twisted in anger, he froze the rest of my skin before throwing me into a tree. "WHERE IS SHE!?"

I couldn't answer my voice abandoning me. 'Dead.' I mouth.

"Tell the truth!" He yelled.

I shake my head, scared to death but still feeling pity for him. 'I'm sorry.' I mouthed. Slowly my skin started to turn pale. "Who-who was she?" I ask.

He glared at me. "How?"

"Car accident." I needed to find out my information on what he know about me. "Her-her son-"

Immediately he was on his feet, pushing me against the wall, freezing my skin again. "She had a son?"

I didn't say anything.

"What's his name!" He yelled at me.

"It's Nowa yinh ell."

"No way in hell?" Loki only caught on when he said it. I laughed at his face.

"It doesn't matter anyway. He belongs to someone else. You can't use him. Ever." I snorted, remembering that I had gained a small resistant to the cold after Tarturaus. I eased myself into resisting it. I needed him to throw me away from him. "Was Sally your lover? Is her son yours?"

Loki looked at me, still angry. I continued talking. "I bet you just wanted her dead didn't you? You killed her didn't you?! You killed her because she didn't do what you wanted!"

"No."

"Yes. You killed her because she had a son. Her son is one of your worst enemies kid!"

"NO!" He yelled tossing me across the woods. "She was my daughter!"

I froze staring at him in shock. I had forgotten all about being related to him. "What?" I asked in a low whisper.

"She was my daughter! She wasn't mortal. She wasn't even from this planet. She was from Asgard! I didn't want her to die. I was going to take her home. Show her real family. Her uncle Thor! I was turning my life around! Going to be a person people could trust! I went back to tell her. But she was gone. I asked around and the last people to see her alive were the Avengers. So I hunted them down and found you. I was just going to ask you some questions but you. You freaked out calling for help."

I suddenly remembered why I had gotten myself thrown away from him. I turned and dashed away, earning myself a 'hey' from Loki. I didn't stop, pushing myself away from him, running and running. Without thinking I turned off the camera-fly and put it back in my belt. I realized running was pointless and VP traveled away as quickly as possible. I ended up near the beach. I trembled from sheer shock and exhaustion. No matter how many times I've faced people willing to kill my it still seems scary. I, though still trembling, put another com-link in. "Guys... I'm safe. I'm leaving the country, heading back to America. I- I think I'm going to be sick."

"How'd you get away? Your camera went out." Fury asked.

"I-I wasn't expecting it. He came out of no where. I panicked."

"It's okay. Report back to our base. We'll see you in a few days."

"Yeah okay. Black-hawk out."

...

In all honesty I forgot about the Code brown until I was back in the base and heard the alarm going off. I quickly changed out of my uniform and cleaned up my ear from the blood. I hid everything in my little safe that Natasha had found for me. I wiggled my way back into the vents and began crawling around until I was on the third floor, near the kitchen.

"Subject found. Bringing him in now." A man with a Bronx accent dragged me out of the vents and into an interregation room. Agent Coulson sat there glaring angrily at me.

"And were have you been?" He asked.

I grinned, turning my 'Stark' Switch on. "You know... Around."

Coulson mutter agrily. "Just like Stark."

"Only I have super-people training which makes me cooler." I put on a cocky grin before looking around te room. I frowned slightly. "What is this place?"

"It's an interagtion room." Coulson stood up he walked over towards me before ushing on my shoulder guiding me towards a different room. "This." he said pointing at the room with rock wals and shooting ranges and other cool things, "This is the training room. This is were you'll be spending the next few hours. The mission the Avengers went on is nothing but a re-con They're ony there so we can see how long they can go without worring about you and to see how long you yourself can last in S.H.I.E.L.D training. Your a newbie so we'll start you off with the level 1 agents." Coulson pushed me towards a group of people who appeared to be in their late 20s.

"Um I don't think I signed up for this." I said trying to back away.

Coulson grinned. 'Of course you did. Now have fun." He pushed me next to a strict looking women.

"Get in line, boy. Just cause you're the youngest person here doesn't mean you can get out of anything."

I got in line but not before glaring lightly at Coulson. "You just wanted to get rid of me. This is a punishment isn't it."

Coulson turned to leave throwing over his shoulder. "Smart like Stark too."

...,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,...,...,...,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,.,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The first thing we did was run 10 miles. I can't say I was the fastest but I wasn't near the rear of the pack either. After running we swam 5 miles around an Olympic sized pool, there I was the first cause I'm an amazing swimmer. The rock wall wasn't all that hard considering it did't have any lava around it. Next was hand-to-hand combat. I would have been really bad at that if it wasn't for Clint and Natasha. Natasha taught me how to go on the attack and defeat my opponent. Clint taught me to do the same without showing off all my best attacks. Next was lunch, which was eally discusting, I'm pretty sure my pizza sneezed. Couson came to check up on me during break.

"So how you liking S.H.I.E.L.D Training?"

"I smirked, adding a small sneer to it. "Easy. I'm almost at the top of the class and I've only been here for a couple hours."

Coulson frowned. "Wait til break is over then we'll see if you still think its easy."

I watched Coulson walk away. I grinned and turned to my scary team-mate. "I don't think he likes me that much."

"Whatever." The man took my izza and ate it hungerly. His skin was scared badly but that didn't stop him from seeming friendly. "So." He paused slightly. "How'd you end up here."

I grinn. "My dad's off doing a mission so I got stuck here because the safe-house wasn't ready. I may-or-may-not have pissed off COulson. So he shoved me into your group thinking I wouldn't be able to handle it." I gave a wicked grin. "But I have many cards up my sleeve. He only knows of the cards I show."

The man laughed. "So you aren't a agent in training. That's good, I don't like it when they start young."

We continued to talk for a few minutes before we started heading back to the training area. The instructor women created 2 large teams, The blue team and the red team. She picked leaders and told us to follow her. She led us into a room full of large plants that took up the entire room. "Listen up newbies." She yelled her voice echoing throught the room. "The object of this 'game' is to take out the other team. Once the first game ends you play again. Who ever ends up with the most points by the end of 5th hour wins take-out privilages. Last game played will be a free for all. Last one standing and the person takes out the most people in general doesn't have to do chores for the rest of the week."

After rules were laid down each team went to their base. I was in the red team, with Fred my big scary friend. Our leader wasn't doing anything at the moment except counting us again and again as if to make sure we were all here. I waited paitently for him to tell us what the lan was before getting tired of standing there. I raise my hand and without waiting for him to call on me ask loudly. "What's the plan?" I'm met with udder silence. "You do have a plan right?"

The leader, I'm calling him Tim, snorted and waved me away as if speaking to someone beneith him. "Who let this pipsqueak in here?"

The older agents looked at me waiting for me to take the bait and start a fight. I didn't raise up to it. "So wants the plan, smart guy?"

Tim paused. "We attack of course and once we beat them we gloat." Everyone turned to look at him.

"Okay I know I'm an idiot but what kind of plan is that?" Others agreed. "Seriously we'll be killed within seconds. What we need to do is-"

Tim snorted. "Look KID I'm leader not you, so back off."

I grind my teeth together. "Your plan sucks and I'm not going to follow an idiot into battle. So either come up with a real plan or you lose a team member."

Tim snorts. "Later kid."

I look at the other members around me. "Anyone else coming with me?" Nobody did anything ecxept Fred, who came to stand beside me. I took off my red colored bandana and threw it to the ground, closely followed by Fred's.

As we walked away I handed him a green bandana from inside my Pocket. I tied mine around my neck nodding at Fred. "Team Rogue is a go."

It took a few tries before we finally found the other base. Once learning the plan we waited for the games to start. Once the games started we followed Blue team into the forest, I watched the Blue Team destroy most of the Red team before signialing for Fred to start taking the teams out. I aimed m paintball gun towards Tim, I hit him square in the head taking him and the rest of the red team down in minutes. I then helped Fred pick off the rest of the more orginazed blue team.

The instructor looked at the finished off teams she looked around. "Who won she snapped at the blue team Captain."

He shook his head. "Not my team I didn't have any snippers in the trees."

Tim looked down at the ground just as confused. "My team didn't have any either."

I nodded towards Fred and we jumped out of the trees landing in front of both team leaders. I cleared my throat. "That would be team Rogue ma'ma. We had the snippers in the trees. So my team won."

She narrowed her eyes at us. "And how did Team Rogue come to be exactly?"

I pointed to Tim. "I don't follow someone into battle unless I'm sure we can win. His plan didn't cut it so I took Fred and We became our own team. We waited for the battle to start and picked people off as things dwiddled to an end."

Everyone's eyes landed on the instructor waitng for her answer. She breathed heavily before answering. "You can keep your team. Does anyone else want to join Team Rogue?"

Several hands went up. After much confusion and negative remarks the games went back to being started. Team Rogue went to our base and started planning the next attack. "Okay I want at least three snippers. Who can climb quickly and move silently in trees? You tree okay good. Fred is my second in command if I 'die' follow his orders. You two go to the seperate teams bases and find out their plans." I looked at my remainng team. "Okay I want the best spotters. Okay I want you to tell me which shooters are making the most damage in our crew." I continued giving orders and once the game started nothing stood in our way. The Red team was the first team to get outed. When one of my team was downed almost immeditialy another took their spot and downed the other teams shooters. By the end of the game Blue team only had two people left, they took out 6 people from my team before they were downed by our snippers. The next seven games went like this. Once the 5th hour came by my team had only be downed entirely once. The blue team had got a lucky hit.

"Who wants real pizza?!" I cried happily, causing my team to cheer louder.

After our little victory dinner we met back up with the other teams and waited for the instructor. Eveyone was excited for the next game. All we were told was that it was a free for all. When the instructor finally arrived a hushed silence fell around us. She grinned. "As you know its a free for all. Last person standing wins. The entire base is open except for the real weapons room and the locked rooms." She moved to the side showing off the weapons table. "You can have any weapon you want. Rules are; If you hit anyone who isn't involved in the game your out, you yourself are hit you're out, don't destroy anything ever. The more people you get out the more points you get. You can tell if someone's in on the game if they're wearing this hat. To take someone down you need to take their hat and leave a large red dot on their head somewhere. Once your out you can't get back in so don't try that crap we are watching through the cameras." She showed a Blue hat with a red stripe going down the center. "Another thing, most of the S.H.I.E.L.D Agents are playing. Last One Standing starts if 5 minutes, get your weapons and move out." Eveyone grabbed a hat and started fighting for the weapons. I grabbed a bow and blunt arrows, while also going for sleeping pellets, the eyeliner taser. I grabbed a few other things before fleeing the scene.

I admit I was terrified at first. I WAS PROBABLY GOING TO DIE! After calming myself down I realized the game had started and that someone was trying, at that very moment, to knock me out of the game.I quickly knocked him out, took his hat, and left a large red dot on his nose. "Later Rulphof." I ran of laughing like a mad-man.

...

Coulson's P.O.V

"Kid's a natural." Fury said as he watched Percy take down 3 more agents. "Just how much of this did you teach him?"

I looked at the screen, listening to Fury yell at Tony about 'not touching tht botton', while I watched Percy take down another few gents. Sidden moement from the other screen caught my attention. Tony was now on the screen while Fury was yelling at him.

"Hey there slick! Where's mine-me?"

"Training. How much did Clint and Natasha teach him?"

"Basic self defense and hiding. I was really suprised when Percy told me at his summer camp they had a game were lots of people teamed up against each other and when they attacked it was pure mayham, but the summer camp got shut down after a couple years cause there we lots of accidnets. Percy said he didn't win the first few times but after a while he learned to fight his way out. It sounded pretty cool." Tony seemed to light up slightly. "Hey! Can I talk to Percy? I haven't talked to him since yesterdy when we left."

I looked over towrds the screens that showed the fighting agents. I watched a 45 agents went down in one room that percy had filled with knock-out gas. Percy took the ht and left his mark. Originally it was a red dot but it had escilated and become a bloody looking trident. I watched a he exited the room only o enconter 3 other agents, a small scuffle ensued before they too were mrked with a bloody trident. "He's busy at the moment maybe in aan hour or so."

Tony pouted slightly. "Fine whatever." Tony then reched cross the screen and it went blank.

I turned and watched as Percy continued t down our top agents. Most of the ones he downed were by pure luck, others by accident." I looked t the screen, it counted down how many agents were downed and how many were still up and running. 23 still running around, and 479 downed. I looked at Percy's downing number 158, not as many as most, but still a large amount. Only two people had downed more than Percy himself and he had already taken down one of them. 489. 10 more people downed only 13 left. I watched Percy talking to some owned agents gaining their friendshp within seconds.

I watch as two more agents go down, while another gets downed by Percy. Only 10 left and none of them were anywhere near each other.

Percy waved his new gent friends good-bye and headed to the most crowded level. Percy slipped into the training rea nd hid himself in the shadows. After 20 minutes his hiding paid off as a single agent went in. Percy did't move until the agent's bck was facing him. Within a second Percy had his bloody tritant drawn on him. Percy talked to the agent asking pointers and telling each other hints on how not to get downed again. Percy left the training room almost getting downed by two agents working together. Percy almost didn't make it out of the area. The two downed agents laughed when they met the other downed agent. Only 3 gents left that weren't downed. Percy and two of the highest level agents. The two agents were working together to find anyone else who had yet to be downed. One of the agents finally caved, taking the other agent down. Percy had ben walking down the hallway when it happened, he saw it and took the backstbbing agent down drawng a large boody trident on his face.

I grabbed the microphone from the desk. "It appears we have a winner. Congragilations Agent Bloody Trident. Everyone is dismissed for the day." Multiply cheers went up. Percy looked like he was about to shout happily.

I called gang. "Percy won the free for all." A muted cheer went up from the speakers.

"I taught him to be awesome like that."Clint yelled.

Others continued to talk all trying to get louder thn the last. Natasha suddenly appeared on screen. "How many did he down?"

"160 average."

She nodded and the screen went blank.


	4. The Knowledge

Tony P.O.V

It came as a shock when we found out. Thor had seemed overjoyed, the rest of us? Not so much. I wasn't about to trust Loki, no matter what he said.

Loki continued talking to Thor, occasionally looking in the direction of the less than hospitable Avengers. I looked ahead of me wondering where Percy was. After having a short run in with Loki he had run home... or well the S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters. Whatever Loki had said it had freaked the kid out.

"Brother you jest!" Thor bellowed suddenly. I turned around. Thor was standing in front of Loki, looking down at him, loki on the other hand was looking at Thor looking slightly unhappy.

"I kid you not bother, you truly are an uncle." Loki crossed his arms smirking lightly.

"Woh woh woah. You're a dad? Since when?" Clint looked somewhat alarmed.

Loki snorted. "Empisal, I am a father of many. I had a daughter her on Earth."

"Had?" I asked.

Loki glared at a wall. "Not long ago, according to the young boy Black Hawk, she died in a vehicular incident."

"I'm sorry for your loss Loki. My I ask you something?" Cap looked back from the driver's seat. "If she's gone why are you still on Earth?"

Loki nodded as if he approved of the question. "She had a son. She didn't seem to inherit any of my powers, so it's, for lack of a better word, safe to assume that her son has inherited them himself."

"So we have a mini Loki running around?" I asked.

"Yes. I plan to take the boy in and teach him how to control his powers, if indeed he has any."

"Brother, mayhaps we can help find the boy?"

"Yes I suppose I could use the help finding him."

"Wonderful, what is this lad's name."

"My daughter's name was Sally Jackson, her mother refused to give her a more appropriate name for a young princess. I believe her son's name is Perseus Jackson."

I nearly got whiplash looking back at Loki, the others nearly getting the same thing. Thor looked at his brother in shock, Bruce looked a little green, Natasha turned obviously getting ready to contacted Percy, Clint looked ready to throw something and Cap continued to look in front of him, but his grip had tightened on the wheel.

Before anyone could question loki the screen came on. Percy's grinning face appeared on the screen. percy's hair was sticking out in every direction in his hands he held a S.H.I.E.L.D cap hand waving it around wildly.

"Guys you'll never guess what happened to me this evening. Okay so I was totally expecting to have a really boring time during training but then we started playing games and I got on a bad team so I went rogue and made my own team. I lead my team to victory then

we had a free for all and I won that too and then I got a code name 'Bloody Tritan! How cool is that!"

"That's great! How about you call back later though." Cap reached over to turn of the screen.

"Wait did..did I do something wrong?" Percy looked slightly hurt that we weren't as excited as he was.

"No of course not... just we're in the middle of-" Bruce began.

Loki jumped up striding confidently up to the screen. "May I ask you your name?"

Percy looked at Loki and narrowed his eyes slightly. "Aren't you the guy who tried to take over the world last summer?"

"Yes but I've changed since then, learned the error of my ways so to speak."

Percy looked back at us clearly not believing what Loki was saying. When Thor nodded clearly stating that Loki was reformed Percy turned back to Loki with a grin. "Well if the others believe you then so do I. My names Perseus Jackson-Stark, but you can call me Percy. Nice to meet you."

I stared at Loki who was looking somewhat shocked at Percy. He turned to me narrowing his eyes. "My grandson is the son of Tony stark, my ex-nemesis? I cannot believe I didn't see this coming, the fates do so hate me." Loki turned back to Percy who looked confused.

"My name is Loki and I'm your grandfather."

"Um...So that was unexpected."

...TIME SKIP AVENGERS TOWER...

Loki's P.O.V (SHOCKING!)

Percy took the fact that he had a super-villain grandfather quite easily. Percy and I were in the Avenger's living room sitting across from each other. I leaned back taking in his appearance. his long black hair was wildly sticking up from his face, his eyes glowing with unnatural green shine, his skin showing the hints of a tan. Percy pumped his leg up and down skittishly.

"So if you're my granddad does that mean I got magic in me as well?"

"Most likely. You have the blood of a frost-giant in you. You will mostly have ice magic."

Percy nodded looking at his hands. "How do I like use it?"

"You have to feel it in you. It's like a pull in your stomach, the core in a matter of speaking. You need to be confident in your abilities. You might not have them to begin with, your mother didn't so there's a chance that you-dear Odin! What are you doing?!"

Percy was turning a bright blue ice forming along-side his skin creeping quickly to cover it up when the ice reached his eyes, Percy closed them. When he opened his eyes again the were a bright red, the color of blood. His hair stood on end quickly becoming white with the ice. Percy grinned showing off his suddenly sharp teeth.

I watched as white lines shot out from Percy's fingers scattering across his blue covered skin. The ice slowly seemed to expand, suddenly it exploded throwing shards of ice across the room, impaling objects sharply.

"This is so cool." Percy's voice came out a low hiss. "Is this what frost giants look like?"

"How did you learn to do that so quickly?" I asked watching as Percy's hair flowed back and forth as if the ice was loose instead of stiff.

"I used my gut. I was actually just trying to form a snowball to throw at Tony."

"That's impressive for someone who didn't know he had powers a few moments ago." I narrowed my eyes. Percy wasn't telling the entire truth. "You already know didn't you? Don't lie I'm the god of mischievousness and lies. I'll know."

Percy's eyes suddenly narrowed, the blood color turning a dark black. "That you were my grandfather no. I already know I had a power source though. Tony's not actually my father, he's just pretending to be."

"Why pretend?"

"I helped take you down during the Alien Invasion, made friends with the Avengers. A few months later my mom died. So, in order to keep me out of a system that didn't want me, we forged some letters and DNA testing and made it seem as if Tony was my father."

"Who's your real father then?"

"Ever heard of Greek Mythology?"

"Of course I have."

"My dad's Poseidon, storm bringer, earthquaker, and horse maker. I already had powers and because of my father they were already pretty strong. But because you're actually my grandfather they're stronger than before. I didn't know how the powers on my Norse side were supposed to work. I needed your help in getting them to come out. When I found out it's the same as accessing my Greek powers it was just a matter of minutes before I had it down. Still hard since I've never used them before and a little stronger than what I expected seeing as how I'm a second generation sorcerer. I'll still need to learn how to use real magic instead of just the ice but I can learn from you I suspect."

I stared at Percy closely he sat still waiting for my judgement. "You're good at deception, very manipulative. You get that from me."

Percy grinned. "We need to keep the lie up as Tony as my father and if the world know I was related to you it would only be a matter of time before I was put in a cell. Now let's talk about learning to control these new abilities of mine."

…..TIME SKIP TO DINNER….

In all truth I expected dinner to be a calm was in short a choas filled evening. It started of with Stark throwing water on Clint, who retaliated and throw his food at Tony who dodged and almost hit Natasha before she struck back hitting Steve, who tried to stop it but stopped when even Banner joined in on the 'fun', Percy hit Coulson with a snowball and Coulson struck back. I created a snow storm and started pelting Percy with ice. Soon enough a snow fort was built on either sides of the dining room and people were choosing sides. After the snow war ended everyone left for their respective rooms, I was placed in a room beside Stark and Banner, to take me down if in fact I was lying and decided to take over the Earth again.

I entered my room and sat on the bed thinking about the changes that had happened. First I had found out that my mortal lover and daughter were gone, left for Vallala, leaving me with not on earth, then after trying to talk with the avengers I get attacked and I find out that I had a grandson. Upon finding my grandson I find he's pretending to be the son of Tony. Then I find out the boy already had a father of whom he got his powers from. Percy had already seemingly learning how to control them easily. I frowned, Percy's power seemed stronger than it should be considering he was a 2nd generation frost giant. In all truth if the boy did have powers they should have been weak and barely accessible. The Greek in him must have made them stronger, making his Frost Giant side stronger, almost as strong as my magic.

I sigh leaning against my bed frame. Percy would eventually have to meet the All-father. Thor would tell him about it and he would want to meet Percy, possibly even want to keep the boy on Asgard until his powers were fully developed. I couldn't allow that to happen. I wouldn't allow Percy to meet Odin, not while I lived.

I closed my eyes. "How." I asked myself. "Did this visit to Earth to get my child turn into a most likely permanent stay with my arch enemies?"

And with that thought I went to sleep.

…...MORNING…...

Steve's p.o.v

When I woke up this morning I didn't really expect anyone else to be up. So when I got to the kitchen I was surprised to see a small shape on the table. I narrowed my eyes and tensed. Reaching over to the light switch I flipped it on ready to attack whatever was in the kitchen.

The small shaped turned into a human child who spun around his mouth covered chocolate. The boys black hair hung just above his florescent green eyes. He let out a scream and jumped of the table before running past me into the hallway. I turned reaching out to grab him, only to miss when he suddenly rounded the corner into the hallway leading into the Avenger's rooms.

The boy stopped in front of Tony's door. I froze waiting to see what he would do. He turned around grinned and started pounding on Tony's door. "DADDY!" he screamed loudly. "DADDY WAKE UP!"

Realizing he was going to wake up the entire tower I dove to him, snatching him up into my arms securely. The boy turned and buried his head into my chest. Giggling he looked up. "Let's do that again!" He started to wiggle around trying to free himself from my grasp. I tightened my grip slightly.

"Will you-"

"What! I'm trying to sleep here. Cap what do yo- why are you holding a small child?" Tony said taking in the scene in front of him.

"DADDY!" The child cried wrenching himself free and sprinting to Tony. "You're awake! Good now we can play. Come on." The small boy wrapped his small arms around tony's leg, looking up with big hurt seal eyes.

It suddenly clicked. "Percy?"

"Percy?" Tony repeated.

"Is there an echo in here?" Percy asked. "Of course it's me, how many kids does Daddy have?" Percy looked innocently at me and then at Tony. "Why do you guys look so freaked out?"

"What was that infernal ra-Percy?" Loki stared down at Percy as if completely shocked at the change."

"Hi Grandpa Loki!" Percy ran to Loki and gave him a hug. "Me and Daddy are going to the park wanna come?"

"Daddy and I." Was all Loki said.

"I didn't say I was taking you to the park."

"Well can we go to the park?" Percy asked Tony.

"Guys I heard shouting what's go- oh my gosh Percy you're so small and cute look at you!" Clint had come out of his room bow blazing until he saw Percy. Then he put the bow away and swooped Percy up. "Wait until Tasha sees this. We're going to have so much fun today. Come on let's go wake up Tasha." Clint walked to the other side of the hall and knocked on Natasha's door.

Natasha opened her door and looked at them without any surprise. "Hello Clint, Percy." She looked at Tony, Loki, and me. "We'll take care of him until you figure out what happened."

As she walked away we could here a small Percy say. "I'm glad I came to live you you guys. I didn't like living with my step-dad. He was mean."

Loki rounded on us. "Mean?"

"We'll talk about it." I said looking at the last to doors that opened. Bruce and Phil walked out.

Bruce looked at us. "I missed something didn't I?"

…...END…

I'm sorry I'm a horrible person. I have no excuse other than I lost my motivation in all honesty I plan on ending this story real soon. I doubt I can write more than few chapters. In other news i'm the first person in my family to ever pass a kidney stone and an appendix. So go me!


End file.
